Hidden Fire
by Anbu-chan
Summary: The world knew about ninjas, and how they were tied to Japan, but no one knew about the Elemental Nations. Shrouded in mystery, legend, and a magical barrier of chakra, the Elemental Nations are hesitant to take part of international politics. But, a certain nation with hair as pink as cherry blossoms and a fiery spirit is unwilling to hide anymore. The world is in for a surprise.


A/N: oh boy, I'm really on a roll now! I've been toying with this idea for so long, and since my most recent cross-over has received so much attention, I figured I'd give this a go, too. Enjoy it! I don't own Naruto or Hetalia.

* * *

Japan has always been a country shrouded in myths and mystery. It had been that way since the day he became a recognized nation, if not before, under the motherly care of China all those years ago. As he grew older, and more distant from the other Asian countries, he shut himself out from the world, only becoming an important figure in the Second World War.

People knew of his culture, his tradition, and much of his history, and despite some bumps in the road, he was proud of it. Everyone knew that. But, what people didn't know about was a landmass sitting in the middle of the Pacific Ocean, harboring legends of days long past.

This landmass, named the Elemental Nations by the people inhabiting the land. Not much bigger than Japan and surrounded by little islands, the continent sat off of Japan's coast, hidden by an ancient magic, and no one knew any better. Not even Japan's people remembered these great nations.

Once upon a time where lords ruled supreme and whispers of dragons roaming the land prevailed, his people knew the truth of ninjas. Ordinary people with the gifts of Amaterasu herself. Revered by all, they were gods brought to life, magic in their veins and the ability to summon it at their every whim.

The ninja of the Elemental Nations had once been a mighty people, mingling and living among the civilians of Japan for many, many years. Then, one day they shut the world out. Ninjas became seldom hard to come by, and faded from real flesh and blood legends, to whimsical wives tales. Those who had ninja heritage and chakra in them passed it on, until it lost its potency, became diluted and they too, began to forget their roots. Even he himself sometimes forgot, yet the land never did.

It still thrummed with chakra, even after the years wore on and the world turned away from its humble, natural beginnings. The chakra still remained in the air. When Japan concentrated, he too, could sometimes feel the power of it all. Beneath his feet, in the air, in the ocean, in himself. It was truly a magnificent earth still remembered her people, the ones who had the elements in their blood.

The Elemental Nations were made up of over 20 separate nations, yet the most significant ones had established Daimyō and Hidden Villages. The one with the most influence is sitting right in front of him at the kotatsu, face turned to the traditional rock garden, now covered in snow.

"It is another year, otōto," she tells him, taking a sip from the hot sake dish.

Japan observes his older sister who looks serene in her deep crimson kimono, and her primrose pink hair pulled into a high bun. She is a stark contrast to the pale rice paper doors and the snow.

"Yes, onē-san," he agrees. "Time passes quickly."

She turns to him, green eyes piercing and old. "That it does," she says, and he can tell when her mind goes back to the past, to her glory days. He knows she misses them.

"This year brings with it great changes…" she trails off, holding the sake dish between her two hands. She watches the snow gently falling. "I think it is high time to come out of hiding."

Kiku nearly drops his own dish. Not once did he ever think his brethren would want to show themselves to the world. For once, he is at a loss for words. "What?"

She smiles. "You are normally so eloquent. This is unlike you."

Putting down her sake, Sakura places a stray hair behind her ear. "The world is changing, moving forwards to an era of international relations and trading. Resources will become scarcer, technology is advancing, and the threats we face will only grow larger. Hi no Kuni will not last if she does not modernize. Do you not think this is a good idea?"

He sits there for a moment and truly thinks it over. His oldest and only sister was once —and still is, in his humble opinion— the jewel of the elemental nations. Housing the greatest ninja in existence and the oldest shinobi village, she was glorious and deadly. Looking at her, he has seen how she has become wiser and kinder with age. He knows the loss of her two most beloved shinobi has softened her hard edges and worn her down. She is still fire but not so wild; closer to a hearth, warmer and contained.

"The world has been building their relations since the second war. It is possible, but people fear what they do not understand. I think you must be careful."

She nods. "This will be good. It has been many lifetimes since Naruto brought us a peace that lasted. It is time to stop hiding in the shadows, when there is so much we can contribute to the world."

Kiku is aware that it still pains her to speak of Naruto and Sasuke, —she is still looking for them, they're out there somewhere she hopes, them but not them, in another skin— but she is proud of them, _so proud, _nonetheless.

"And the other countries? What do they say?"

"Our alliance still holds strong, we have agreed that hiding will not do us any good. I was voted to be the delegate at the next UN meeting, where I will speak for us as a united front."

Kiku can't hold back the smile that appears on his face. "I will be very proud to introduce you as my sister, Sakura."

She grabs his hand and holds it. "Thank you, otōto."

* * *

Kiku dresses himself in his most formal kimono, made of silk and ink black. He carefully puts his jinbaori on, a haori that he has not touched since the Edo era, when samurai ruled his land. He is aware that he will tip his fellow countries off with his drastic change in clothing, but it is important. It is a very big event, and he must pay his brethren utmost respect. He ties his katana to his waist, and rests his hand on it.

Knocking on the door that divides two rooms, he awaits Sakura's response.

"Onē-san? Are you ready?"

There is a brief pause, before she replies through the door. "I believe so."

It is opened, and he is once again without words. He has seen Sakura at every point in her life, but she has never looked more lovely to him.

She wears layer over layer of ornate kimono, secured by a thick obi. The traditional dress has been left open to reveal black pants, preserving some of her mobility. Over the layers she wears the bulky red armor reminiscent of when Konohagakure no Satō was just a small village, a twinkle in her eye. Something resembling an uchikake, heavy and trailing along the floor completes the whole ensemble, embroidered flames and phoenixes trailing up the white fabric. Her long, pink hair has been tied into a ponytail, secured by glinting senbon.

Despite the demur way she folds a fan in her hands, she carries a katana, reminding him of her violent past. Hidden by layers and delicate patterns that bely class standing, she looks more like the court-ladies of old than a warrior.

"You look beautiful," he tells her sincerely.

"It is not too much?"

"No," he promises, and guides her to the door.

"It is heavy," she says to him, picking at the sleeve. He assumes it is probably close to a dozen kilograms, yet she carries herself with an elegant grace that shows her shinobi status.

"That will not stop you, nothing does," Kiku tells her as he faces her. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he leans in and kisses the purple diamond on her forehead. "I will call you in, wait here." She smiles at him, and he walks out of their room and into the room hosting the remaining countries.

"Hey, Japan!" Cries America. "You're late! Woah, what's with the fancy getup?"

Japan does not fidget when the attention of all of the countries turns to him. Everyone is surprised, because Japan is never one to be late, or to deviate from the normal with no reason.

He turns to his friend Germany. "I have something to announce. Let us proceed with the meeting."

His friend gives him an odd look before turning to chastise the sleeping Italy.

"Wake up, you dummy! It is time to start."

The meeting goes as usual. Greece sleeps through it alongside Italy, despite the loud bickering amongst France and England. America spouts random conspiracy theories to a sinisterly smiling Russia. China is not offering fortune cookies, but is rather, eyeing him suspiciously.

"This is your most formal wear," he states through a thick Chinese accent. "You are hiding something."

Kiku chooses not to respond. He instead waits patiently for his turn in the meeting. When it comes, he stands.

"This Japan welcomes his sister and honored guest, Hi no Kuni, the Land of Fire."

He speaks in the ways of the old court; the significance lost on most of the countries present, but he will not disrespect this moment. The door opens, and he gestures to Sakura, who steps in. There is a collective gasp.

Striding forwards, head high and kimono trailing silently, she walks with steady feet. She steps beside Japan, standing tall and proud. "This Hi no Kuni recognizes Japan as her ally."

* * *

A/N: *drops mic* and that's it folks! Tell me what you think, do you love it, hate it? Leave a review!

Anbu-chan


End file.
